vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isobel Flemming
Isobel Saltzman (née Flemming) is portrayed by Mia Kirshner. She is the wife of Alaric and the mother of Elena Gilbert. This character is a relative of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Pierce Family. History All that is known about Isobel (or Isobel Flemming) is that she was the wife to Alaric Saltzman and that she is the birth mother to Elena Gilbert. It's told that Isobel gave birth to Elena when she was 16 years old and that The Gilberts helped her through labor. She's originally from Virginia, and attended Duke University to learn about supernatural beings. She was a cheerleader in high school. Isobel is later killed by Damon Salvatore, the police couldn't find her body but she is presumed dead(but is she?). Damon confirms that he indeed killed her but turned into a vampire. In episode 15, Elena dialed her number and Isobel picked up but she hung up after she heard Elena's voice. At the end of Blood Brothers, Isobel shows up at the bar and says "Hello Rick." In Isobel, she wants to meet her daughter Elena Gilbert, and threatens to kill everyone in town if she doesn't get her way.Showing she dosent care about her daughter,husband or the town. Although emotionally cold at times, after a phone conversation with John Gilbert, its shown that Isobel does care about her daughter. John Gilbert is Elena's biological father. She also compelled Alaric to finally get over her right before she left town, showing that she still does have some good in her, and tells him that she realizes it was a mistake to turn into a vampire. Isobel was born on October 17, 1975 and Elena was born in 1993, meaning she had her at the age of 18. Relative powers She has all of the powers of a vampire but still being relatively new, being turned less than 17 years ago. Therefore she is weak in relation to older vampires which there are many, including Damon who is 129 years older in terms of how much longer he has been a vampire. Therefore he easily over powered her physically slamming her to the floor and choking her with one hand at one time even if she just as easily overpowered her still human former husband, lifting him with one hand by the throat choking him with no effort at all. Her powers of mind control is sharp and is used often, and easily overrides a person's survival instinct. She is able to program a human male to deliver a message and then dutifully kill himself by stepping in front of a truck. She can at will have mortals perform sex acts on her and each other or get them to do bodily harm against other humans. She was able to selectively wipe the memory of her former husband in gesture of modicum of compassion to him. Attitude toward humans They are at the most a means to an end to her; a source of food, entertainment (including sexual), puppets to be robbed of their free will; using them as "muscle" against other humans if she wish not to condescend to do it herself. As mentioned she is cold, even colder than Damon in regards to them and has no compunction in programming a human as a messenger boy and having him kill himself after the message is delivered.She feels absolutely no guilt in killing humans and drinking their blood with no need to feel any guilt over it, voluntarily "turning off" any such evidence of conscience. It is only with her human daughter and former husband she displays any affection to humans in any form and it is often fleeting. Appearances ;Season 1 * Bloodlines * A Few Good Men * Blood Brothers * Isobel (episode) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Gilbert Family Category:Pierce Family